


my sunshine (owain)

by orphan_account



Series: robin attained support level S [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>robin had a bad day. owain is absolutely not standing for that.<br/>(warning: naughty words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sunshine (owain)

   _Boy, it has been a_ really _long day._

   You arrive back at your tent and stop at the entrance. You exhale and close your eyes before you finally open the flap and duck inside.

   Owain looks up from the notebook he’s scribbling in. “Robin!” he cries, dropping the book and scrambling up to hug you tightly.

   “Hi, honey,” you say with a tired smile, and let your head drop onto his shoulder.

   He stops and holds you at arm’s length. “Are you alright?” he asks, his gaze scrutinising.

   “Yeah… Fine.” You smile a little bit more as he turns you around and starts massaging your back. “Just. Long day, I guess. People being difficult. It doesn’t matter.”

   “What craven has disrespected my beloved?!” he demands, stopping his massage momentarily, and you turn to see him staring at you, affronted.

   You make a small noise of disappointment and he resumes his massaging of your shoulders as you turn back around. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal, I’m just tired.”

   “I will seek out these dastards! I will make them rue the day they ever crossed paths with my sweet wife! Rrgh, my sword hand hungers for their blood –”

   “Owain.” You reach up to place your hand on his for a moment, and look around to smile softly at him. “Thank you, but I could make them rue today myself, if I wanted to. I just don’t. It’s not their fault. It’s just… sometimes… I don’t know, it’s hard…” You sniff and bite your lip, which sends Owain into a frenzy.

   “My love! Don’t cry! My tender heart can’t handle the pain of seeing you in – in pain! Robin…!” He releases your shoulders to press his palms to your cheeks, rubbing frantically at your tears with his thumbs.

   “I’m sorry, love… I’m just being silly. It’s been a long day, is all. Don’t mind me.” You try for another tired smile and wrap your hand around his wrist, fingers resting on the back of his hand. “Thank you, Owain. I’m sorry.”

   “Don’t be.” He tugs you close to him again and strokes your hair. “I love you, you know.”

   “I know. I love you, too.”

   “You mean everything to me.”

   “Owain –”

   “You are the sun in my sky, and you are the moon in my – well, in my also sky, there are just – you’re the sun and also the moon in my sky, or my skies, and I just don’t want any fucking clouds, alright?!” He makes a disgruntled noise. “That could have come out better. I just can’t stand seeing you upset. It messes up my speech.”

   You’re half laughing at this point. “Owain, I –”

   “Wait, I’m not done yet.” He pulls away from you and sits down, yanking you onto his lap. “Robin, I know you can handle yourself. I know you can hurt the people who hurt you, and I know you can just sit there and take their crap if you want to.” He tilts your chin up so that he’s looking you directly in the eye. “But I’m selfish. Okay? If someone hurts my beloved, my one and only, my angel on this hellish earth –”

   “Owain, could you get to the point?”

   “Right, sorry. If someone hurts you, I’m always going to want justice for you. Even though I know you can get it for yourself. Just… I know you don’t need me, but if you ever _want_ a hero in shining armour… I’m here for you. I’m always here.” He smiles wistfully and kisses the corner of your eye. “I love you, okay? Don’t forget.”

   You swallow the lump in your throat and kiss him. “Of course I need you,” you say, and look at him, smiling. “I’ll always need you. As the shield at my back, or the sword by my side, or as the only licensed male masseuse I know –”

   “You promised you wouldn’t talk about that!” he whines, and you snicker.

   “The point is, I sleep better every night knowing that you’re snoring beside me.”

   “I don’t snore!”

   “You do, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He looks disgruntled again and you laugh harder. “And the only reason I can get through days like today are because I know you’re going to be here, more excited to see me than anyone else ever is. Like I’m the best of your life.”

   “You are,” he says sincerely. “You are – wait, can I try the sun thing again?”

   “Go ahead.”

   “You are the sun on a sweet summer’s day!” he proclaims happily. “You are the cool breeze that stirs through the crisp autumn leaves. You are the full moon on a cloudless night and the bright stars that show me the way home.” He kisses you. “You _are_ home.”

   You smile despite yourself. “That was really cheesy.”

   “I’m wounded,” he huffs. “I speak from the heart, and this is what I get from my _darling wife_ –”

   “I loved it, Owain. I love you.” You hug him. “And thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should stop saying these are silly, because they are all silly (and cheesy) and they are all probably going to be silly.  
> that, and it's a bit hard to write a story about owain without it being at least a little bit silly. i love this dork.  
> i hope you liked it. x


End file.
